1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to semiconductor patter inspection.
2. Description of Related Art
An electron beam apparatus may perform an inspection of the electrical characteristics, exterior appearance, and/or existence of foreign matter on a semiconductor wafer. For example, the electron beam apparatus may perform an electrical characteristic inspection (e.g., presence of opens or shorts) of a contact hole according to an electrification state. To perform such an inspection, the electron beam apparatus may include an electron beam column. However, the inspection may require a considerable amount of time to scan the entire wafer using this arrangement.